thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Brayden Schenn
| birth_place = Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada | draft = 5th overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = Los Angeles Kings | career_start = 2009 }} Brayden Schenn (born on August 22, 1991) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre currently playing for the Philadelphia Flyers of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was drafted by the Los Angeles Kings fifth overall in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. In October of 2009, Brayden made his NHL debut after being called up on an emergency basis. He has represented Canada internationally at several tournaments, and won two silver medals at the 2010 and 2011 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. At the 2011 tournament, Brayden tied Canada's record for points in a single tournament, and was selected to the Tournament's All-Star Team as well as being named Top Forward and Most Valuable Player. Brayden's older brother Luke Schenn is a defenceman who also plays for the Philadelphia Flyers. Playing Career Minor Hockey Career Brayden played minor hockey in his hometown of Saskatoon, Saskatchewan. He played AAA midget hockey for the Saskatoon Contacts. During the 2006–07 season, his teammates included Jared Cowen and Carter Ashton. In the 2006 WHL Bantam Draft, Brayden was selected in the first round, ninth overall by the Brandon Wheat Kings. His teammates Cowen and Ashton were selected first and eighth overall respectively. In his last season of midget hockey, Brayden scored 70 points in 41 games. Junior Hockey Career Brayden started his major junior career with the Brandon Wheat Kings in 2007–08. He was Brandon's first pick in the 2006 WHL Bantam Draft. On September 21, 2007, he made his WHL debut against the Saskatoon Blades, earning his first WHL point, an assist. Later in the season, on October 17, Brayden notched his first WHL goal against the Red Deer Rebels. He finished his first season as the Wheat Kings' leading scorer and as the top rookie scorer in the WHL tallying 28 goals and 43 assists for 71 points which earned him the Jim Piggott Memorial Trophy as WHL Rookie of the Year, and a spot on the Canadian Hockey League (CHL) All-Rookie Team. Brayden was also the inaugural winner of the 2007–08 Boston Pizza WHL 'Fan's Choice' Award. He also picked up the Wheat Kings team awards for Rookie of the Year and Most Popular Player. Brayden spent the 2008–09 season playing with the Wheat Kings and served as their co-captain alongside Matt Calvert for the team. In January of 2009, he was named the WHL and CHL Player of the Week, after scoring 7 points in two games. Also in January, Brayden was selected as the winner of the H. L. (Krug) Crawford Memorial Medal which is emblematic of athletic achievement in western Manitoba. Brayden finished the season with 85 points in 69 games to lead the Wheat Kings in scoring a second consecutive season. He finished seventh overall in scoring for the WHL, and was named to the WHL's Eastern Conference Second All-Star Team. During the season, Brayden played in the CHL Top Prospects Game and represented the WHL in the ADT Canada-Russia Challenge. Leading up to the 2009 NHL Entry Draft, Brayden had been listed as the third highest prospect among WHL players in the NHL Central Scouting Service (CSS)'s preliminary rankings while International Scouting (ISS) ranked him at fifth overall and first in the WHL. Brayden's ranking remained the same at fifth overall with the NHL CSS's midway ranking. E.J. McGuire, the director of NHL's Central Scouting Bureau compared facets of Schenn's game to Jonathan Cheechoo and Joe Thornton. At the 2009 NHL Entry Draft, he was drafted fifth overall by the Los Angeles Kings. At the start of the 2009–10 hockey season, Brayden attended training camp with the Kings, but was considered a long shot to make the team. He was returned to Brandon after being one of the last cuts at camp. Brayden served as Brandon's captain for the 2009–10 WHL season. During the season, he again represented the WHL in the Canada-Russia Challenge series. He finished the regular season with 99 points (34 goals, 65 assists) in 59 games which tied him for fourth overall in WHL scoring with teammate Matt Calvert. He was named to the WHL Eastern Conference First All-Star Team. On December 3, 2010, the Kings returned Brayden to the Brandon Wheat Kings. He played two games with the Wheat Kings during the 2010-11 season before joining Team Canada at the 2011 World Junior Championships. After the tournament was complete, Brayden was dealt to his hometown Saskatoon Blades for a package of draft picks and prospects. He played in 27 games with the Blades, scoring 21 goals and adding 32 assists. Despite playing less than half a season in the WHL, Brayden was named to the league's Eastern Conference Second All-Star Team at the end of the regular season. Professional Hockey\NHL Career On November 26, 2009, Brayden played his first NHL game against the Vancouver Canucks after being called up on an emergency basis and signed to an amateur, one-game try-out contract. At the time of his debut, Brayden was the third youngest player of all-time to skate for the team. On March 3, 2010, he was signed to a 3-year contract with the Los Angeles Kings. After training camp for the 2010-11 season, Brayden made the Kings roster but saw limited playing time. He appeared in nine games with the Kings and spent time with the Manchester Monarchs of the American Hockey League for conditioning purposes. On December 3, 2010, the Kings returned Brayden to the Brandon Wheat Kings. Following the Saskatoon Blades' exit from the 2011 WHL Playoffs, he was assigned by the Kings back to the Monarchs on April 17, 2011. On June 23, 2011, Brayden was traded to the Philadelphia Flyers along with Wayne Simmonds and a 2012 2nd round pick for Mike Richards and Rob Bordson. After sustaining an apparent shoulder injury in the Flyers 2011-2012 training camp, Brayden was sent down to the Adirondack Phantoms for conditioning and salary cap purposes. Brayden recorded 2 assists in his Phantoms debut, a 6-3 win over the Connecticut Whale. In his second game with Adirondack he registered three goals and an assist in a 6-3 win against Bridgeport. On October 20, 2011, Brayden made his Flyers debut in a 5-2 loss to Washington, a game in which he struggled and was -3. He played three more games with the Flyers, however on October 26, 2011, he broke a bone in his foot blocking a slapshot in a 5-1 loss to Montreal. Brayden missed just under a month of playing time. Upon returning from injury, he was reassigned to Adirondack for conditioning purposes. On January 2, 2012, Brayden scored his first NHL goal on a rebound during the 2nd period in a game against the New York Rangers, scoring against Henrik Lundqvist during the 2012 NHL Winter Classic. Career Statistics International Statistics Awards & Achievements Junior Awards International Awards Other Awards International Play Canada}} Brayden started his Hockey Canada career by representing Saskatchewan at the 2007 Canada Winter Games in Whitehorse, Yukon where his team finished 7th. During the 2007–08 season, he played for Canada West at the 2008 World U-17 Hockey Challenge, where he was the leading scorer. After his season with Brandon was over, Brayden played with Team Canada at the 2008 IIHF World U18 Championships in Kazan, Russia, as one of five 16-year-olds, capturing a gold medal. He tallied 1 goal and 2 assists in 7 games in the tournament. During the summer, Brayden also competed in the 2008 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament, earning another gold medal in the Czech Republic. He served as an alternate captain at the Hlinka Memorial Tournament, and recorded 6 points (2 goals, 4 assists) in four games. During the 2008–09 season, Brayden was invited to Team Canada's tryout camp for the 2009 World Junior Championships, but he did not make the final squad. In August of 2009, Brayden was invited to Hockey Canada's summer evaluation camp and also to the December selection camp for the 2010 World Junior Championships. Brayden made the team and competed in the tournament that was hosted in his home province of Saskatchewan. He won a silver medal with Canada, after they lost the gold medal game in overtime to the American team. When the Kings returned Brayden to the WHL in December of 2010, it allowed him to try out for Canada's team at the 2011 World Junior Hockey Championships. He made the team after the December selection camp and was selected as one of the alternate captains. In Canada's preliminary round game against the Czech Republic, Brayden was named player of the game. Against Norway, Brayden tied Canada's record for goals in a single game (held by Mario Lemieux and Simon Gagne) with four. He also added an assist to finish the game with five points. In Canada's gold medal loss to Russia, Brayden scored a goal and added an assist. He recorded 18 points in the tournament, tying Canada's all-time record for a single tournament set by Dale McCourt in 1977. After the tournament, Brayden was the tournament's top scorer and was named to the media All-Star team for the event. The IIHF Directorate named him Best Forward and Tournament MVP. Canada's coaching staff selected him as one of the team's top three players for the tournament. At the end of the tournament, it was revealed that Brayden had been playing with a separated shoulder he suffered during Canada's quarter-final victory against Switzerland. Personal Life Brayden's parents are Jeff and Rita Schenn. He also has two younger sisters named Madison and Macy. Category:1991 births Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Los Angeles Kings draft picks Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Adirondack Phantoms players Category:Saskatoon Blades alumni Category:Brandon Wheat Kings players Category:Manchester Monarchs players Category:Saskatoon Contacts players